Another War?
by Victoria Nike
Summary: Could a new war begin now after the peace treaty among the deities? What would be the consequences of Shion decision? Would Victory smile Hades now? This is a birhday gift to a fierce Lady Scorpio who is bright, talented and true friend. Have a wonderful day and a fantastic new year of life.


**Another War?**

It was an unusual warm autumn afternoon when the Gold Saints gathered in one of the most important halls of the Sanctuary. Everyone caught their breath when Aiolos formally read out the names of the chosen ones. Under the Pope's strict gaze, two warriors stepped forward and humbly knelt before him.

With a hearty laugh, Aldebaran reassuringly nodded to them. Although he expected to be named because of his wonderful skills, he accepted the Pope's final decision. On one hand, he wasn't surprised to watch Kanon in front of them. Knowing how resourceful the younger Gemini was, he would be more suited than him for the last quest. One the other hand, Milo was a cunning ruthless rival.

Raising from his marble throne, Shion said aloud: - You all had worked so hard to arrive here. In the last weeks, the Gold Saints proved their worth. However, many had to leave because they weren't good enough to be here and face the ultimate challenge.

The Gold Saints stood in silence. Deatmask poked his pal Pisces Saint who acidly stared at him. Then, pouting, Aphrodite watched the two knelt fellows. Narrowing his beautiful blue eyes, his murderous thoughts were whispered.

 _Narrow-minded fools! I should be the chosen one! Who would dare to leave me out of this? You'll get what you deserve when this is over!_

Shura, Athena's most loyal warrior, just raised his brow and then turned his head, not wanting to listen to Pisces' words.

Taking a seat, Shion continued with a hidden grin. - Now, it's time to choose the new male talent here! The new MasterChef (1) Sanctuary hero! Let's show what you have here, Kanon.

In an unexpected modest way, the former General and now Gemini Saint raised up and showed the Pope a covered golden tray.

\- What's inside, Gemini Kanon? – The Pope formally asked.

With a mischievous look, the younger twin removed the cover as he proudly said. – Golden Triangle!

Listening to the signature attack of the former Sea Dragon General, many Saints moved into a defensive position. But looking at Shion's relaxed ways, they realized there wasn't any threat.

In fact, there was a Golden Triangle. The cake was shaped as a triangle with a marvelous wavy gold icing which shone like a divine Gold Cloth. Shion took the tray and carefully watched the shining cake.

With a silver knife, he cut a slice of it and asked. – Isn't it toxic, Kanon? I mean, the golden icing is safe to eat, isn't it?

The young Gemini triumphantly smiled and proudly added. – This cake is made with the highest quality products and my special recipe. You can taste a delicate golden icing made out of buttermilk which is delicious!

However, Kanon's eager mood almost froze within seconds when he watched what was at one of the golden cake's corners: Dragonite Pokemon figure. The sweet-looking tender-hearted dragon was looking at him. Suddenly, he watched a gray mane swiftly hiding behind a thick curtain. The younger twin was pretty upset.

 _Damned Saga! How do you dare?_

Meanwhile, the Pope delicately took Dragonite and asked. – What is this?

Milo grinned and innocently answered. – A Wyvern!

Kanon furiously blushed and retorted. – NO! It's just a small dragon…

\- A Sea Dragon? You mean, a damned little offspring of you and that hideous Wyvern? – Aphrodite exclaimed. – Kanon, you're really disgusting!

\- Of course not! – Kanon angrily answered as his fellows laughed aloud. He searched for his brother, the one who put that figure on his cake. Pretty soon he realized that his older twin was chatting with Aiolos next to them. Pointing his finger to the other Gemini Saint, Kanon shouted. – Saga, it's all your fault!

With the most charming and innocent look, the former fake Pope raised his hands in surrender and replied. – My dear brother, you're mistaken. Why would I put such thing on your masterpiece?

Before a battle of thousand-days began, Shion firmly said after wiping his lips. – It's enough! Let's see what Milo has here!

Milo uncovered a golden tray and showed a tasty dish of Greek noodle casserole. He proudly announced. – Pastitsio with lamb and béchamel sauce!

Deathmask laughed aloud and commented. – Pasticcione! (2) I can have those noodles at Rodorio's humblest place for free!

The Scorpio Saint showed him his scarlet nail. – Shut up, trashy Casanova! It's not the kind of food you're used to eating!

The Cancer Saint burst in laughter. – I'm used to good food, philandering parasite! Not the messy sauces you eat to please an ice cube!

Camus raised his brow and the temperature went down just slightly below normal. Shura just patted the Aquarius Saint's shoulder while Aldebaran laughed aloud.

With rage, Milo answered. – You'll try my Needles then, stupid crab!

While they verbally fought, Shion took some of the Pastitsio. It tasted good and the stewed tender lamb made him recall his youth in Jamir. He was in trouble now because he liked both dishes. All the Saints knew he had a sweet tooth, too. In fact, it would be very difficult to decide which one he preferred. But he was used to make choices no matter the consequences. The last time, it cost him dearly: his life, Aiolos', almost Athena's and the Sanctuary. However, he was sure this time should be easier and less complicated.

Before him, the Gold Saints seemed to be merrily fighting each other. Kanon was trying to kick Saga while the older twin fled behind the columns followed by a worried Aiolos. Dohko took the Dragonite and happily played with it. Milo was launching his fist against Deathmask while Cancer and Pisces struck back. Camus, Shura and Aldebaran were trying to stop them. Only Shaka and Mu stood aside trying not to meddle in their quarrel. The Pope knew it was time to act so peace would be back to the Sanctuary.

He raised from his marble throne and announced. – In these difficult moments, when the Sanctuary is challenged to make important decisions, we must stick together…

Suddenly, the big wooden doors opened and a weary Aiolia showed up. The wary lion stood away watching the scene, his eyes popping out of his head.

Aiolos stopped grabbing Saga's collar and calmly talked to his younger brother. – Dear brother, welcome back from your mission. Our Pope is taking a very important decision now. He must choose the new male talent of the Sanctuary. It's a difficult task.

Shion added. – Yes, Aiolia. Kanon already showed his wonderful Golden Triangle. Milo, his very Greek….

Aiolia looked at him and arrogantly said. – I'm Leo Gold Saint so I'll prove my worth now! You can make an easier decision after watching what I have!

Thinking of another delicious dish, Shion sat down and nodded. – Don't disappoint me, Aiolia.

So burning his golden cosmo, Aiolia shouted. – LIGHTING PLASMAAAAAAA!

The hall was a complete mess after it.

Later that evening, Saori Kido frowned when she got the news. Shrieking, she asked Shion. – So we're not having MasterChef Sanctuary?

With a sigh, the Pope replied. – Well, Lady Athena…

\- Shut up! – She was very angry. – Should I tell you again? I had to play hard to defeat Julian Solo and get the show in MY Sanctuary!

\- It cannot be possible! The Gold Saints…

\- Enough! I'm so displeased, Shion. – Saori said with an icy voice. – I already contacted the best chefs of the world to be the judges. So far, Ferran Adriá, Alain Ducasse, Massimo Botura and René Redzepi confirmed to be in the show! What would I do now?

Shion tried to tell her what happened. – I'm so sorry…

Saori's watery eyes were unbearable. – I'm doomed! Even Seiya cannot help me with this!

In a shadowy corridor, a black clad figure whispered to a pale lady. Nodding, she asked. – Are you sure?

With the answer and an evil grin, she walked forward and approached three warriors who were standing near a darkened room. – These are great news!

Griffon Minos chuckled. - Is the Holy War beginning now?

Pandora angrily fixed his violet eyes on him. – NO! Don't you remember that peacy treaty? But we can please Lord Hades by hosting the next season of MasterChef! Season Underworld! And you three would be the Judges!

Minos and Aiacos burst in laughter. It would be a funny thing to host that show no matter how popular it was on earth. Certainly Pharaoh must be careful so Cerberus should behave when the crew would come to the Underworld.

Rhadamanthys closed his eyes. It was a new nightmare so he had to act as quickly as possible to be spared. – It's not possible! We're not used to test food!

The girl was already preparing herself for this adventure so she didn't care about the Wyvern's reaction. Aiacos just shrugged as he walked towards Antenora and Minos went to the depths of Ptolomea.

Pandora was happy now. So there would be Hell's Kitchen! (3)

1\. _MasterChef_ is a television competitive cooking show franchise created by Franc Roddam.

2\. Pasticcione is an Italian word. It means bungling.

3\. Hell's Kitchen is an American reality television cooking competition.


End file.
